


First Halloween -- Das Erste Halloween

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kindergarten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Schon während ihrer Kindergartenzeit gehen Kurt und Blaine an Halloween von Haus zu Haus für 'Süßes oder Saures'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyvandersteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/gifts).
  * A translation of [First Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231245) by [lilyvandersteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen). 



> Mit dieser Geschichte möchte ich meine Sammlung an Übersetzungen der Lieblingsgeschichten und 'Fehlenden Szenen' starten, die ich von den verschiedensten Autoren gesammelt habe, um die Lücken und Logiklöcher in so manchen Glee-Episoden zu stopfen. Der Fokus liegt dabei in erster Linie auf meinem Lieblingspaar Kurt/Blaine. 
> 
> Und ich möchte alle meine Leser hier auf AO3 nochmals bitten und ermutigen, mir eine Rückmeldung zu geben in Form von Kommentaren. Anonyme Kommentare durch Gäste SIND möglich. Man muss dafür NICHT hier registriert sein. Es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten. Danke <3

Die links in dieser Geschichte zeigen die Fotos der beschriebenen Kostüme – ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte, stimmt's?

 

 

**Oktober 1999**

 

"Mami! Mami, schau mal!" Kurt zupfte seine Mutter am Ärmel, als sie gerade eine Packung Frühstücksflocken in den Einkaufswagen legte.

Elizabeth lachte: "Was ist los, Kurt-Schätzchen?"

"Kostüme, Mami, für Halloween", rief Kurt glücklich. "Ich darf dieses Jahr mitgehen. Du hast es versprochen. 'Wenn ich fünf bin', hast du gesagt. Und jetzt bin ich fünf."

Kurt strahlte, überglücklich, dass er endlich dieses ehrwürdige Alter erreicht hatte, und Elizabeth lachte wieder, verstrubbelte liebevoll seine Haare und bereitete sich innerlich bereits auf ein empörtes "Mama-a, mach das nicht!" vor, das gewöhnlich darauf folgte.

Sie ließ sich von ihm in die Abteilung mit den Halloween-Kostümen ziehen und lächelte, als Kurt drauflos plapperte, wie hübsch die Kostüme wären, und wie sehr er sich wünschte, an Halloween eine Prinzessin zu sein, mit Perücke und allem, bitte, bitte, Mami?

Sie kamen von ihrem Wochenendeinkauf mit zwei Prinzessinnenkostümen nach Hause: einem für Kurt und einem für Elizabeth. Für sich selbst hatte sie ein grünes [Glitzerkleid](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ZOAFIpXXXXaFXpXXq6xXFXXXT/2015-font-b-adult-b-font-Princess-font-b-Ariel-b-font-Dress-green-font-b.jpg) ausgewählt, das ihr feuerrotes Haar zur Geltung brachte. Kurt hatte ein [rosa Kleid](http://images.birthdayexpress.com/mgen/storybook-sleeping-beauty-aurora-prestige-child-toddler-costume-bx-60769.jpg?zm=1600,1600,1,0,0) mit bauschigem Rock und eine blonde Perücke. Er hatte sich auch die glitzernden rosa Schuhe mit Absätzen gewünscht, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn ermahnt, praktisch zu denken, da sie schließlich eine ganze Weile von Haus zu Haus laufen würden: "Es wäre also am besten, wenn du flache Schuhe trägst. Du kannst deine Ballettschuhe anziehen. Die sind auch rosa."

"Daddy!" rief Kurt. "Wir haben Halloween-Kostüme gekauft! Ich bin jetzt nämlich alt genug für 'Süßes oder Saures'!"

Burt sah von seiner Zeitung auf und grinste. "Aber klar doch, kleiner Mann! Nach dem Abendessen kannst du es anziehen und mir zeigen, einverstanden?"

Kurt schlang sein Abendbrot in Rekordzeit hinunter und rannte dann in sein Zimmer, um sein Kostüm anzuziehen. "Mama, hilfst du mir mit der Perücke?"

"Ich komme", rief Elizabeth und sie setzte Kurt die Perücke auf und zog ihr eigenes Kostüm an. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie sich vor Burt im Kreis drehten und knicksten.

"Lizzi.....", sagte Burt leise mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Sieht Mami nicht hüsch aus, Daddy?" fragte Kurt und drehte sich um sich selbst, dass sein Rock nur so raschelte.

"Hmmh?" brummte Burt abwesend. Er betrachtete seine Frau lange und intensiv. Das Kleid schmiegte sich wunderbar an ihre Figur an und es juckte in seinen Händen, all diese wunderbaren Kurven zu berühren. Das unverschämte Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht machte deutlich, dass sie sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst war: "Oh ja, das ist sie."

Elizabeth ließ sich auf Burts Schoß fallen, nahm ihm die Baseballmütze vom Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Sie sah über ihre Schulter zu Kurt, der eine Schrittfolge tanzte, die er im Ballettunterricht gelernt hatte und seine Eltern überhaupt nicht beachtete, und sie sagte leise: "Schatz......lass Kurt sein, wer er sein will. Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, und – ja, ich mir auch, aber wenn er an Halloween eine Prinzessin sein will – warum nicht? Wenn unsere Nachbarn ihn nach seinem Namen fragen, dann kann er einfach sagen 'ich bin Prinzessin Aurora' und das ist schließlich die Wahrheit."

"Aber was ist, wenn sie ihn erkennen?" fragte Burt und runzelte die Stirn.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn erkennen werden, und wenn doch, dann werden sie nichts zu ihm sagen. _Ich_ werde es sein, die später die besorgten Blicke und ernsten Gespräche über sich ergehen lassen muss, genau wie damals, als ich ihn fürs Ballett angemeldet habe. Und weißt du was? Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Ich liebe meinen Sohn genauso wie er ist, und ich würde ihn um nichts in der Welt verändern wollen."

Sie wandte sich wieder Burt zu mit einem ernsten, entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Verurteile ihn bitte nicht. Damit wird er in der Schule noch genug zu kämpfen haben. Hier zu Hause braucht er absolute Akzeptanz und bedingungslose Liebe. Das schulden wir ihm. Versprich mir, dass du NIEMALS von ihm verlangen wirst, dass er sein wahres Selbst verbirgt, auch wenn das manchmal einfacher wäre. Er ist der aufgeweckteste, süßeste, wunderbarste kleine Junge auf der ganzen Welt, aber er wird unsere ganze Unterstützung brauchen, wenn er diesen inneren Funken nicht verlieren soll."

"Ich weiß", stimmte Burt ihr zu: "Und ja, ich verspreche es."

Elizabeth seufzte und schmiegte sich näher an Burt, der seine Arme automatisch fester um sie schloss. "Dort draußen gibt es so viele bornierte Menschen. Wie zum Beispiel Kurts Erzieherin. Er geht noch gar nicht lange in den Kindergarten, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft Miss Turner mich schon auf ein Gespräch herein gebeten hat, wenn ich ihn abholen wollte. Sie ist BESORGT. Weil er mit Puppen spielt. Weil seine Lieblingsfarbe rosa ist. Weil er Schmetterlinge und Regenbogen malt, anstatt Dinosaurier und Autos."

Burt kicherte: "Nun, dem kann ich abhelfen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich ihn von jetzt an mittwochs abhole und mit in die Werkstatt nehme? Es wird ihm gefallen. Und in nullkommanix wird er Autos malen."

Elizabeth lächelte: "Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Pass aber auf, dass Wayne und Gary ihn nicht so schrecklich verwöhnen – du weißt genau, dass sie versuchen werden, ihm heimlich Süßigkeiten zuzustecken."

"Ich werd' aufpassen", versprach Burt. "Und, nein, ich werde kein Wort über sein Prinzessinnenkleid sagen. Immerhin ist er erst fünf. Vielleicht ist es ja auch nur eine Phase, richtig?"

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen in gespielter Verzweiflung und Burt warf verteidigend die Arme hoch: "Oder auch nicht. Wie auch immer er sich entwickeln wird."

"Das gefällt mir schon besser", nickte sie anerkennend und küsste Burt, bevor sie Kurt mit ins Badezimmer nahm, zum Schlafanzug anziehen und Zähne putzen.

 

*** * * ***

 

"Aber Mama, du hast es VERSPROCHEN !" widersprach Blaine: "Du hast gesagt, du gehst mit mir dieses Jahr an Halloween für 'Süßes oder Saures'!"

Pam seufzte: "Ich weiß, aber ich hatte vergessen, dass Dad heute Abend das Geschäftsessen hat. Und ich muss mit ihm dahin gehen, deshalb kommt deine Oma zum Babysitten. Warum fragst du nicht sie, ob sie mit dir durch die Nachbarschaft laufen will?"

Cooper und Blaine verdrehten beide gleichermaßen die Augen und Cooper sagte: "Mama.... du weißt genau, dass Oma sich aufs Sofa setzt, den Fernseher anmacht und fünf Minuten später eingeschlafen ist."

"Na dann ...... warum nimmst du Blaine nicht mit zu deinen Freunden?" fragte Pam hoffnungsvoll.

Cooper riss die Augen auf: "Weil er noch ein Baby ist – darum!"

Blaine schob die Unterlippe vor und schrie: "Ich bin fast fünf!"

Cooper sah ihn finster an: "Tja, und ich bin sechzehn und ich will mit meinen Freunden Spaß haben an Halloween und daraus wird nichts, wenn dieser nervige, kleine Quälgeist neben uns her tappt und jammert, weil er friert, oder müde ist, oder getragen werden will oder aufs Töpfchen muss."

Jetzt zitterten Blaines Lippen und Pams Augen sprühten Blitze: "Cooper Staton Anderson! Sei nicht so gemein zu deinem Bruder!"

"Aber es ist doch die Wahrheit", murrte Cooper verdrossen: "Blaine ruiniert IMMER alles."

"Jetzt ist es genug!"

Pams Stimme hatte einen eisigen Ton angenommen und Cooper wusste, dass er jetzt besser nichts mehr sagte.

"Hör zu, genau so wird es ablaufen. Heute Nachmittag gehst du mit deinem Bruder ein Halloween-Kostüm einkaufen, Cooper, und heute Abend gehst du mit ihm mindestens eine Stunde lang von Haus zu Haus. Wenn du glaubst, dass deine Freunde etwas dagegen haben, dass Blaine mitkommt, dann kannst du es ja machen, bevor du dich mit ihnen triffst. Und wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir sage, dann nehme ich dir deine Autoschlüssel weg, mindestens für einen Monat."

Cooper schnappte nach Luft: "Das kannst du nicht machen! Wie soll ich denn dann in die Schule kommen?"

"Genauso wie vorher, bevor du deinen Führerschein hattest", Pam zuckte nur die Schultern: "Entweder wird dich dein Vater fahren, oder ich."

"Aber Mama, alle werden sich über mich lustig machen!" protestierte Cooper.

Pam hob eine ihrer fein gezupften Augenbrauen: "Nicht mein Problem."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und klackerte in die Küche.

Cooper ließ ein lautes, frustriertes Knurren hören, das Blaine veranlasste, sich hinter einem Sessel zu verkriechen. Aus diesem sicheren Versteck hörte er, wie sein Bruder sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ, laut seufzte und wild auf seinem Handy herumtippte. Einen Augenblick später klingelte es.

"Hallo Jace", sagte Cooper.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann hörte Blaine Coopers Stimme erneut. "Ja, ich weiß ..... Hör zu, Mann, mir stinkt es auch gewaltig, aber meine Mutter zwingt mich, auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Sie will, dass ich mit ihm durch die Nachbarschaft ziehe, bevor ich mit euch Jungs losgehe. Ich kann euch also nicht in der Mall zum Essen treffen. Ich komme später dazu."

Jaces Antwort ließ Cooper auflachen: "Was? Jetzt veräppelst du mich aber!"

Offenbar meinte es Jace aber ernst. "Ehrlich? Okay, dann kommst du aber heute Nachmittag mit uns zum Einkaufen und hilfst, das perfekte Kostüm für meinen Bruder zu finden. Gegen zwei? Super, wir seh'n uns!"

Cooper erhob sich vom Sofa: "Giftzwerg? Jace und ich gehen heute Nachmittag mit dir ein Kostüm kaufen und heute Abend kommst du mit uns!"

Blaine spitzelte hinter dem Sessel hervor und sah, wie sein Bruder ihn anlächelte. "Wirklich?"

"Wirklich, wirklich!" versicherte Cooper. "Jace meint, wir werden viel mehr Süßigkeiten kriegen, wenn wir ein süßes, kleines Kind dabei haben und außerdem glaubt er, dass Melissa dahinschmelzen wird, wenn sie sieht, wie ich mich um dich kümmere."

"Das Mädchen, das du magst?" fragte Blaine:

"Jap", grinste Cooper. "Wir werden an ihrer Tür klingeln und ich werde ein fürsorglicher großer Bruder sein, weißt du? Und danach wird sie sowas von mit mir ausgehen wollen."

"Okay", sagte Blaine.

"Du darfst also mit uns losziehen, und du kriegst so viele Süßigkeiten wie du magst", versprach Cooper: "Alles, was ich verlange ist, dass du keinen Mist baust. Sei lieb, sei süß, lächle nett und klimpere mit deinen langen Mädchenwimpern, bei jedem, der die Tür aufmacht, aber ganz besonders bei Melissa. Kannst du das?"

Blaine verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen: "Ja."

"Also los!"

Cooper hielt ihm die Hand hin für ein High-Five und Blaine schlug begeistert ein.

So kam es also, dass die beiden Brüder sich zusammen mit Jace in dem Gang mit den Halloween-Kinderkostümen wiederfanden und über die Vorzüge eines [Dinosaurier-Einteilers](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/9663/1-1/baby-dragon-dinosaur-costume.jpg) im Vergleich zu einem [Gruffalo-Kostüm](http://www.licensing.biz/files/3%20Gruff%20dress.png) diskutierten.

"Weißt du, es ist wirklich zu schade, dass Blaine ein Junge ist", bemerkte Jace so nebenbei. "Wenn wir eine süße, kleine Prinzessin mit Krönchen dabei hätten, dann könntest du darauf wetten, dass jeder sie unwiderstehlich finden und uns massenweise Süßigkeiten geben würde."

Cooper legte den Kopf schief: "Blaine, du liebst doch 'Die Schöne und das Biest', stimmt's? Und Aladin? Warum sehen wir uns nicht mal die Kleider von Belle und Prinzessin Jasmin an?"

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später war Blaine, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, um ein wunderschönes [Belle-Kostüm](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1PiACIXXXXXaQXXXXq6xXFXXXq/princess-font-b-belle-b-font-font-b-costume-b-font-beauty-and-the-beast-font.jpg) , [Schuhe](https://cdn-ssl.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/2843056627749?%24yetizoom%24) , ein Diadem und eine Perücke reicher und ließ sich, zusammen mit Cooper und seinen Freunden einen Milch-Shake und einen Muffin schmecken.

Als sie nach Hause kamen, zeigte Blaine Pam stolz seine Einkäufe. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte Cooper ermahnend zu: "Pass nur auf, dass dein Vater nicht herausfindet, wie du deinen kleinen Bruder für Halloween als Mädchen herausputzt."

"Blaine hat sich das Kostüm ausgesucht", verteidigte sich Cooper.

"Aber klar doch, mein Schatz", lachte Pam. "Blaine, wenn du willst, dass ich dich schminke, bevor ich los muss, dann musst du jetzt gleich mit mir ins Bad kommen."

 

*** * * ***

 

Kurt genoss die Süßes-oder-Saures-Tour mit seiner Mutter in vollen Zügen. Jeder bewunderte sein Kleid und versicherte ihm, was für ein süßes, kleines Mädchen er doch sei. Diese Komplimente zauberten stets ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er dachte gar nicht daran, die Leute zu korrigieren. Er war schließlich Prinzessin Aurora – und die war ein Mädchen.

Gelegentlich trafen sie auf andere Halloweener. Eine Gruppe fiel Kurt besonders auf, sie bestand aus einigen älteren Jungs – fünfzehn oder sechzehn vielleicht? – und einem Mädchen in Kurts Alter in einem wunderschönen gelben Prinzessinnenkleid.

Das Mädchen lächelte Kurt an, als sie aneinander vorbei gingen. "Du siehst wirklich hübsch aus. Prinzessin Aurora?"

"Ja, die bin ich", bestätigte Kurt strahlend. "Du bist Belle?"

"Ja. Sieh mal, ich habe sogar die passenden Schuhe!"

Kurt bewunderte die Schuhe: "Sie gefallen mir. Ich habe nur meine Ballettschuhe an."

Einer der älteren Jungs sah sich nach ihnen um und rief Belle zu: "Komm schon, Blaine! Wir sind gleich bei Melissa!"

"Tschüss!" sagte Belle/Blaine lächelnd und winkte.

"Tschüss! Viel Spaß noch!"

Kurt nahm seine Mutter wieder an die Hand und seufzte glücklich.

_Ich wünschte, es wäre jeden Tag Halloween._

 

**_~***~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beim Übersetzen dieser Geschichte fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich 1999 mit meinem damals 4-jährigen Sohn ein ganz ähnliches Kindergarten-Erlebnis hatte wie Elizabeth. Die Gruppe meines Sohnes hatte damals die klassischen Märchen zum Thema und die Kinder liebten es, die Geschichten mit wechselnden Rollen nachzuspielen. Eines Tages wurde beschlossen, das Lieblingsstück der Kinder – Schneewittchen – als richtiges kleines Theaterstück für die Eltern aufzuführen. Mein Sohn (der immer schon ein 'richtiger Bub' war, der Autos, Fußball und Dreck liebte, aber auch sehr empathisch und sensibel war) wollte unbedingt die 'böse Königin' spielen, weil er fand, dass sie die interessanteste Person im Stück war und er die Szenen, in denen sie ihren Spiegel anschreit, köstlich fand. Die Erzieherinnen sprachen mich daraufhin an. Sie waren besorgt, dass ich etwas dagegen haben könnte, oder dass andere Eltern/Kinder seltsam reagieren könnten. Am Ende spielte er die Königin ..... im blauen, bauschigen Glitzer-Prinzessinnenkleid seiner Schwester, mit einem Turban aus blauem Glitzertüll um den Kopf, um seinen raspelkurzen Bubenhaarschnitt zu verbergen. Das Theaterstück wurde ein Erfolg. Weder Eltern, noch seine KindergartenkollegInnen (auch die wilden Jungs) machten dumme Bemerkungen. Mein Sohn ist inzwischen erwachsen, hetero, immer noch fußball-vernarrt, Feuerwehrmann, immer noch einfühlsam und emotional, es hat ihm also nicht geschadet ;-) Fazit: und hier bin ich mit Elizabeth Hummel einer Meinung ..... lasst die Kinder sein, wer/wie sie sein wollen. Ach, übrigens, war das dann eine Gender-Reversed-Version von Schneewittchen?!? :-D


End file.
